Wolf Lake The Next Generation 2
by LoveStory87
Summary: Four years after Jase got married, Bella wants to get surgery to get her sight back. Will Jase and Bella finally get their happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

Bella

Bella swung her legs back and forth waiting for the doctor to give her the news. "So is there anything you can do?"

She heard him take a breath. "There is a possibility that your sight could come back but I don't want to get your hopes up."

Bella could hardly contain the excitement she felt. After four years of living without sight there was a chance she could see again. The last few years had been a struggle. First, Jase had married Chelsea leaving her to move on and then she had gone blind. Without Brian she wasn't sure she would have made it but the worst part hadn't even come yet.

Three weeks ago Brian had come home, and told her that Chelsea had been hit by a drunk driver. They had rushed to the hospital and found out that she hadn't made it. Jase had taken it really hard fleeing to the woods where he would be alone. Brian had tried to find him but Jase was nowhere to be found. Her heart was broken for him knowing what it was like to be separated from the one you love. Not to long ago Jase had chosen Chelsea over her.

"So, how soon could she have this done," she heard Brian ask the doctor.

"Well, I'm not a surgeon but the one I have lined up to test my theory says he could fit her in sometime next week. If that's alright with you."

"Yes, of course," Bella got up off the table stretching her hand out to Brian.

"Wait, I think we should talk about this. We don't know what could happen." Brian grabbed her hand pulling her closer. She stopped in front of him and he fixed her shirt; which had no doubt moved out of place. "Is this serious surgery?"

"All surgery is serious. I don't want to down play the possibility that something could go wrong but I also think this could be her chance to see again."

"What if we do this surgery and she can't see again? We would have put her life in danger for no reason."

She heard the doctor take a seat as if he knew this was going to be a long counseling session. "It all comes down to quality of life. I have many patients who live a very happy life just as they are. Bella, on the other hand, asked me to find a way to make her see again. I believe that this is the best course of action."

"Will you be there with me," she asked.

"No, they don't like extra bodies in the operating room but I will be there when you wake up."

Brian shifted pulling Bella against his chest. "I don't know Bella. Maybe now is not the best time."

"Please, I need to try."

"Bella, Jase is still missing and he would want to be here for this." Brian pushed her hair back off her face.

"I will find him in time. Let's do this."

"Fine," he said giving her a kiss.

"Okay, I will schedule the surgery then you are free to go," the doctor got up and left the room.

"Thank you Brian."

Jase

Jase walked around the house he had shared with his wife feeling the emptiness overwhelm him. There wasn't anywhere in this house that didn't have her stamp on it. His workshop where he had his project car also held her bike and workout bag, which she had dropped on the floor the night before the accident. The only place he could think to escape had been the woods where he had stayed for the last three weeks. The only time he had come out was to attend her funeral that her parents must have put together in his absence. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with the house but he knew he couldn't live in it. The place haunted him giving him little peace since she had passed away.

After three weeks of hiding Jase had finally decided to come back and face whatever future he had now. He was young so he knew he would find someone again but the thought of moving on didn't make any sense at this time. Jase walked downstairs carrying her favorite shirt in his hands. It smelled of her making him want to bury his face in the garment.

"Jase, you home," he heard his brother call from the back door.

"I'm in here Brian." Jase sat down on the couch when his brother walked in.

"I'm glad you're back. We've all been worried about you."

"As you can see I'm fine," he pulled the photo album from his wedding from the end table.

"Yeah, I can see that. You lose a few more pounds and you are going to start looking anorexic fine. Have you eaten anything?"

Jase turned the page of the album to his favorite picture of Chelsea. She was smiling, obviously excited about their new life together. "Don't start. Mom came over this morning and gave me the whole speech about taking care of myself."

Brian sat down beside him," she must be having a great day. If it isn't one of us it's the other."

"What are you talking about? What did you do now?"

"She's worried about Bella's surgery."

Jase felt panic hearing that his mate was going in for surgery. He wasn't sure he could handle this right now. "What's wrong with Bella?"

"She's okay Jase," his brother said trying to calm him. "The doctor thinks he found a way to get her sight back."

His relationship with Bella was more than complicated. Even though he was married he watched out for her having this internal need to take care of her. The fact that his brother was going to marry her made things difficult. The truth was, they were both in love with the same woman. Brian had been very understanding about the whole thing allowing Jase to check in on Bella from time to time. "I don't like this Brian."

"Neither do I but it's what she wants to do. I can't tell her she can't it's her decision. Anyways, you don't need to worry about that. I got it covered."

"Really Brian, because it doesn't seem like it. "

Brian took the photo album out of his hands and flipped through the pages. "I didn't come here to make things worse for you. I wanted you to know what was going on."

Jase wondered if anything was going to be normal again. It seemed as if everything was coming apart at the seams. "I'm sorry man. I just don't know what to do right now. It's this house and the whole situation and I feel like I am barely holding it together."

"You're going to be fine. If it would help you can come stay with me at the apartment."

"That's okay. I can't hide forever."

Brian closed the album and placed it back in his hands. "When you have a chance, go see Bella. She has been worried about you."

"Will do," he answered as Brian left. He didn't like the idea of Bella going through elective surgery. If anything happened it would be for nothing and this wasn't small surgery. They would be cutting into her head.

Nate

Nate Cates walked up behind his sister wondering why she thought living in the middle of nowhere was a good idea. If it were up to him he would be living in New York like his mother did when she was his age. Unlike his mother, he had a reason to stay in Wolf Lake. Sometime in the future he would become Alpha of the pack. He had wondered many times why his sister wasn't going to be Alpha but his father hadn't told him.

"Hey Nate. What's going on?"

He sat down in one of the lawn chairs. "Nothing, I just needed to get away for a while."

"Something you want to talk about?"

He thought about it for a second. Why had he decided to come to his sister? Maybe he felt like she would understand him like no one else could. They had grown up in Luke Cate's household. The rest of the pack saw his father as Alpha but he only knew him as dad. "I asked Megan to marry me."

"She's a great girl. I'm really excited for you."

"She said no, Bella." He watched her waiting for her reaction. Over the years they had fought like all brothers and sister do but they were close anyway. He wanted to talk to her about how he felt because out of everyone he knew she understood him the best.

"Why? I know she loves you."

"She gave me this long drawn out answer that had nothing to do with the truth. I believe that she doesn't want to marry me because of the family curse."

Bella laughed," I don't think you becoming Alpha one day is a curse. It's an honor and you are going to be a great Alpha."

He didn't feel that way. Unlike his sister, people didn't treat him differently because they thought he was going to be Alpha one day. As far as the pack knew his sister would take the job but he had told Megan the truth from the beginning. When she had found out she hadn't seemed thrilled about the idea. "Bella, why aren't you going to be Alpha? You're first born and it would be a lot easier for me."

"I didn't want to be Alpha."

"So, it's an honor for me but you don't even want the job."

"Nate, I decided in high school that it wasn't for me." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Even his sister didn't want the job. "You got to grow up knowing who you were and knowing who your true friends are. I didn't get that. When you become Alpha these things will help you."

"I want Megan. I want her more than I want this." He stood up to pace the yard.

"Well, one of us has to be Alpha and I'm in no condition for it."

"I'm sorry. I came over here to talk about my problems and I didn't even ask you how you are doing. Mom told me you are going into surgery tomorrow." Nate watched his sister remembering how expressive her eyes used to be. Now they were dead staring off into nothing. She had taken it really well when she had lost her sight only getting angry a few times. He knew that if it were him, he would be angry all the time.

"It's no big deal. You need to focus on Megan. Your future with her is more important."

"I'm worried about you Bella. Jase had a responsibility to take care of you and he walked away. He's a coward."

Bella stood up and walked over to him grabbing his hand. "I know you are hurting right now but I want you to know that Jase did nothing wrong. This whole thing is my fault. Now, about Megan, I will talk to her about this marriage. Okay?"

Nate gave his sister a hug feeling better after talking to her. She always had a way of making him feel better. His dad called it a gift that the female members of the family possessed.

Jase

Jase walked into the hospital remembering the night Bella had the accident with Garrett. Every time he saw him around town he wanted to hit him. Why had he walked away with nothing but a scratch but his mate had been torn apart? The idiot had gotten away with it only having his car taken away for a while. Luke Cates had been no help either telling the judge that he wasn't going to press charges. If it were up to him, he would have asked for the maximum punishment.

In the waiting area he saw Bella's family huddled close together and his brother standing off by himself. Brian looked as if he hadn't slept in the last week with his eyes red ringed. He couldn't blame him; he hadn't slept very much either. Every night when he lay in bed all he could think about was her upcoming surgery and how things could go wrong. Jase was sure he was overreacting but he couldn't stop the thoughts from coming.

"Hey Brian," he said getting his brother's attention.

"Hey, the doctor said he would come out here to tell us when they are starting."

Jase handed him the coffee he had brought. "I thought you could use this."

"Thanks. I don't know whether I want them to get started or run in there and tell her how stupid this is."

Jase heard the doors open behind him and saw the doctor making his way over. Her family stood up and they all crowded around to get the news. "Well, she's all ready to go. I told her I would send someone in before we got started."

Jase and Brian both stepped forward. His brother looked at him showing all the pain in his eyes. "Go ahead. She'll want to see you," Brian said.

From behind him Sophia Cates grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear," let your brother go."

Jase nodded at his brother who followed the doctor out of the room. Feeling all the energy leave his body he fell down in the nearest chair. Behind the doors that his brother just walked through was Bella. His mate. Not his brother's. His mate. Part of him didn't know what he was doing there in the first place. That day in the garage when he had walked out on her, he had given up any right to be in her life.

Sophia Cates sat down beside him and placed her hand on his arm. "You did the right thing. Your brother needed to see her."

"This whole thing is messed up. I should be in there not Brian. I love her," he whispered the last three words feeling them ripped from his soul.

"I know," Sophia agreed. "Today Bella needs friends not drama. Your brother is going to marry Bella. They need to have this moment."

Brian

A few hours later, Brian was back in the waiting room staying with Bella's family till she woke up. Since Jase had let him see her before the surgery Brian had let him sit in the room with her. The doctor said it would take a while for her to wake up but the surgery had gone well. Brian breathed a big sigh of relief when the doctor had come out to tell them the good news. If anything had happened to her he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

Throughout the surgery Brian had watched Jase who seemed to be just as nervous as he was. Brian was in love with Bella but this was his brother's mate. He couldn't help but wonder if Bella would ever love him the way she loved Jase. He wasn't under any allusion that she had no feelings for his brother. Any time Jase was around she would light up in a way he had never made her.

"I wonder when she is going to wake up. Jase has been in there a long time," Nate Cates said getting up to stretch his legs. Brian couldn't believe how much Bella's brother had grown up in the last few years. He had spent a lot of time over at their apartment spending time with Bella. They weren't just brother and sister; the two were friends.

"Maybe I should go check on them."

Luke Cates nodded in agreement and he headed down the hallway towards her room. When he was just outside her room he heard voices and stopped to listen.

"Jase," he heard Bella ask.

"I'm here." Brian opened the door a little more to watch them. Jase was leaning over her bed holding her hand.

"I was so worried about you. Nobody could tell me where you had gone."

Jase brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "I'm fine, baby. It's you I'm worried about. How are you feeling?"

"I'm a little sore. When can I find out if it worked?"

"The doctor said that he would take the bandages off in a few days."

Brain watched Bella move around trying to find a more comfortable position. "I'm so glad you're here. I couldn't have done it without you"

Jase stroked her hair and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I should go get Brian," he got up to leave but she grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me, please."

His brother sat back down with his face inches away from Bella's. "I love you Bella," his brother whispered.

Brian felt like a knife had just plunged into his heart. He turned around heading out of the hospital feeling as if he needed to be far away. The truth was that their problems had just started. Would Bella stay with him now that Jase was free? His brother loved Bella deeply but would he sacrifice his feelings for him?

When Brian was back in the waiting room Bella's family asked how she was doing. "She's awake," he answered.

"Aren't you going in," Sophia asked him.

"I don't think so. It's pretty crowded in there."

Sophia gave him a knowing look before heading down the hall. More than anything he wanted to go to her but she had everyone she needed already in there. He could go see her later. When he got to his truck he saw his brother come out of the hospital coming after him. Without thought he threw the car into drive and sped off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please read and review. I appreciate all comments! Enjoy.**

Brian

Brian and Bella were sitting in the doctor's office three days later waiting for him to remove the bandages that were covering her eyes. Bella was getting antsy shaking her legs that were dangling over the end of the table. "That's not going to make things go faster," he whispered in her ear.

Bella smiled," I can't help it. I've been waiting three days to see if this is going to work."

Brian rubbed her back," No matter what happens today, I love you."

"I know," she said arching her back against his hand. He smiled even though he noticed she hadn't said she loved him too. There were many problems to deal with but now wasn't the time. Hopefully the doctor would come in and find that she had her sight back. The last three days he had been watching her to make sure she didn't remove her bandages early, which was a lot harder than it sounded.

The door swung open and her doctor walked in. "How are we doing today?"

"Good. I'm hoping we have good news today."

"Well, that makes two of us," her doctor laughed.

"Make that three," he chimed in.

"Okay Bella. I need you to close your eyes. I'm going to take off the bandages and I want you to slowly open them up." The doctor grabbed at the first bandage gingerly taking it off. Then he reached for the other one and pulled it off. Bella grabbed his hand squeezing it. "You can open them now."

Bella lifted her face towards him slowly opening her eyes. "You're more handsome then I remember."

"Look at me Bella," the doctor asked. He grabbed a light out of his pocket and pointed it at her eyes. He heard her intake of breath as if she was in pain. "The pupils seem to be responding to stimuli. It might be painful in the brighter lights but everything seems to be good. I would suggest wearing sunglasses outside for a while."

"Is this permanent? Or could I go blind again?"

"Obviously every case is different but I think you should be good." Brian hugged her to him placing a kiss on the top of her head. "I would like to see you in two weeks. Here's a prescription for any lingering pain," he said handing her a piece of paper.

The doctor walked out giving them a minute alone. "Look at your beautiful eyes," he put his hands on her cheek pointing her face up at him. Unlike before the surgery he could tell that her eyes were registering things that were in front of her. It was amazing knowing that her life was going to get back to normal. The only problem he could see was Jase. "You ready to go home?"

"There's something I would like to do first."

Jase

Jase had his head underneath a car wondering what was making the awful racket that was coming from the engine. There wasn't much he couldn't diagnose off the sound it was making but this was a new sound to him. It didn't help that his head wasn't at work this morning. Bella was at the doctor's office this morning finding out if the surgery had worked.

The last three days had been awkward for him not knowing if he should go see Bella or keep his distance. Sophia had been right about letting his brother take care of her. He didn't want to cause any drama right now or hurt his brother. Instead of rushing over to her any time he could feel she was in pain he had stayed put spending time on his project car.

From outside the garage he heard a car pull up. Most customers would talk to whoever was up front but he saw a woman through the window heading towards the back. He stopped working getting up to ask if she needed any help when he realized it was Bella. He stared at her noticing that she was walking all by herself with his brother coming in right behind her. She ran at him jumping in his arms. He held her to him running his hands through her hair.

"I can see Jase."

He pulled back to look into her eyes. For the first time in four years she was looking back at him. "Look at your beautiful eyes," he whispered resting his forehead on hers.

"Just like your brother," she laughed. At the mention of his brother he stepped away from her feeling as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His bother moved closer to them scowling at Jase. He didn't blame him. Bella was his brother's woman and in the pack you don't mess with someone else's significant other.

"This is great, now you guys can get married and settle down." He watched Bella turn away when he mentioned their wedding.

"Of course. Now I can pick out my own wedding dress and know I don't look silly." Bella grabbed Brian's hand.

"You could dress in a potato sack and still look beautiful to me." Jase watched his brother pick her up. "I think we need to go celebrate." Brian winked at Bella.

"I'll see you guys later. I need to get back to work." Brian and Bella said their goodbyes and headed out of the garage. Before they turned the corner Bella looked back at him smiling from ear to ear. What was he going to do now? Every part of him wanted to go after her and tell her how much he loved her. Unfortunately this little issue had caused a rift in his brother and his relationship. The last four years had been filled with awkward moments where neither talked about the fact that they were always in competition with each other.

Jase went back to work feeling frustrated that he couldn't find what was screeching on the car. He looked up at the clock noticing that it was close to lunchtime; which would usually mean that Chelsea would show up with a picnic basket. Two days a week she would come to have lunch with him talking to him about things that were happening at her work or new gossip about one of their friends. He missed having their lunches together. It was one of the few things he looked forward to. If he hadn't married her he assumed that they would have been good friends. Their marriage hadn't been perfect though. Despite the fact that he had done the right thing in marrying her he sometimes got the feeling that she resented him for it. Chelsea had been under no illusion that he was completely in love with her. She would just have to see Bella and him together to know to whom his heart belonged.

A few nights later Jase was standing along the wall at the Cates's house. Bella's parents had thrown a part to celebrate her being able to see again and the whole town seemed to have shown up. There was music in the living room where the furniture had been pushed to the side to make room for the dance floor. It was crowded in the house but Jase could make out Bella and Brian dancing and laughing obviously having a good time. Close to them he saw her brother Nate who was whispering in the ear of the woman he was dancing with. They seemed awfully friendly even though he had never seen him with her before. He was surprised that Nate wasn't with his long time girlfriend, Megan, who he seemed to be attached to the hip. He was pretty sure that Megan was Nate's mate.

He turned around wanting to find himself a drink feeling less festive than everyone else. When he turned around he saw Megan standing off to the side watching Nate the way he had been watching Bella except for the fact that she was crying. When she saw him watching her she turned around making her way towards the door.

"Megan," he called out to her. She didn't stop making her way out the door.

Feeling a little depressed he found a beer and went to nurse it out on the patio. Standing outside he started to realize how much he felt alone. Tonight, after this party was over he would head home to an empty house that the only noise would be from the TV he turned on to get rid of the stillness. Pulling a chair from under the table he sat down looking into the house where he could watch Bella. She looked happy draped all over his brother. Part of him wondered why he had even bothered to show up. There was nothing here for him but heartache.

A half an hour later Nate joined him on the patio out of breath. "What are you doing out here? Has anyone told you that the party is inside?"

"I guess I didn't get the memo," he answered taking a sip from his beer.

Nate sat down beside him looking inside the house where the crowd had thinned out a bit. "I didn't talk to you at the funeral but I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about Chelsea."

"Thanks. I'll be okay. It's just going to take some time."

"It must be hard losing a loved one."

Jase turned to Nate wondering how he didn't see the obvious. "Nate, I have been sitting here for the last half hour watching my mate hang all over my brother. I made a huge mistake leaving your sister and I'm going to pay for it the rest of my life."

"I don't understand."

"She saw you Nate. Megan was watching you and whoever you were hanging all over."

He saw the light go on for him. "She saw me?"

"Well, I'm sure it wasn't easy through her tears but yes."

Nate leaned back in his seat and rubbed his eyes. "I don't know what to do. She won't marry me but she's going to make it impossible to move on."

"Don't let her get away. I would give anything to take back the choice I made. You can make the right decision now." Jase stood up downing the last of his beer.

"You leaving," he asked.

"Yeah, I've had enough fun for today."

Jase walked around the house making his way towards his truck when he heard Bella calling for him.

"Jase, wait." She ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I'm really glad you came. I'm sorry we didn't get any time to talk."

"That's okay. I have to admit I'm not in the celebrating mood."

"Why not," she asked squinting against the sun.

"It's not important." He knew it was a bad idea but he brought his hands up to her face rubbing her cheeks. "I'm so glad you're okay." Before he could stop himself his mouth found hers kissing her hungrily. His hands lowered to her back pulling her solidly against him. When he pulled back he watched her eyes flutter open. "Goodbye Bella."

Before leaving he noticed his brother standing in the doorway watching the scene he had just made.

Brian

Brain walked into the garage he worked at barely registering his brother already busy with his first car. When he had seen Jase kissing Bella he had been livid, ready to kill but as the days went on he realized that the two of them were a part of each other. Now he had to talk about the future he may or may not have with her. "How long are we going to pretend we don't have a problem?"

"What," Jase asked his head coming out from under the hood of the car.

"We both want the same thing but unlike our toys when we were young, we can't share this."

Jase wiped his hands on a rag and leaned against the car. "Well, that's good to know."

"Jase, I'm being serious," he said. Brian knew this was going to be a hard conversation but they needed to have it. "Tell me not to marry her."

"I can't do that. Do I want you to marry her? No, but it's not my decision."

Brain thought back to high school when things seemed less complicated and he would have been able to give her up easily because any other girl would do. Now he didn't see a future without her. The problem was if Jase told Bella he wanted her he assumed she would leave him in seconds. "I want her but I don't want to be another Chelsea."

"What does that mean?"

"She was miserable. All she wanted was for you to love her the way she loved you."

"I gave her everything I had," his brother said angrily.

"It wasn't good enough." Before Brain knew what was happening his brother punched him in the face. "You got that out of your system," he asked.

"She was my wife. I loved her the best I could. I gave up my mate for her."

"You shouldn't have then we wouldn't be in this predicament."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for this whole thing but it's not our decision it's Bella's."

"Then we will let her decide."

Bella

Bella walked up to the welcome desk at Stevenson's Cars to ask if Jase was in the back. The man who worked there made a call to the garage before waving her off. The garage was old and smelled of oil and grease; which made her nose recoil. In the back where the men were busy working on the cars she saw Jase talking to one of the customers as he handed them their keys back. She stood there watching him for a few minutes loving the fact that she could see his handsome face again. When she had been blind the thing she missed the most was his face. He had always been one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. When he finally noticed her he smiled causing her heart to beat faster.

"My brother's not here right now," he said giving her a quick hug.

"I know. I came to see you. Brain told me that Chelsea used to bring you lunch and that you would go have a picnic together. I thought I might try it. Sounds fun."

"Okay. I just have to go clock out. One minute."

Bella sat beside Jase in his truck listening to him talk about stories from the garage and some of the stranger customers he had to deal with when she realized she could do this for the rest of her life. There was something peaceful and right about the two of them being together. It reminded her about their high school years when they had been best friends; which also caused her to remember the kiss they had shared in the hallway when she couldn't get her eyes to stop glowing. It took about five minutes to get to the picnic site, which was the field they had made love in. "This is where you used to eat lunch," she asked.

"Yes, I actually own this property. I bought it to build a house on."

"Did Chelsea know about us and this field or did you bring her here too?"

Jase put the car in park and turned towards her. "This is our place. I didn't bring anyone else here."

"Then why did you buy it? She would have lived here with you."

"I know but a few years ago the land went up for sale and I found out that it was going to a department store. I couldn't watch it be turned into a parking lot."

She stared out the windshield feeling her stomach growl. "Lets have some lunch."

They both got out of the truck Bella picking out a spot to sit and Jase getting the picnic basket out of the bed of the truck. He pulled a blanket from the back seat of the truck where he kept it for the lunches he had with Chelsea. Bella took it from his hands spreading it out on the ground making sure that it laid down just right. She sat down pulling the food she had brought out of the basket handing him a plate full of grilled chicken and potato salad. Then she pulled a plate of fruits and a pie.

"I don't know if you brought enough," he joked.

"I wasn't sure how hungry you would be so I came prepared."

"Prepared to feed an army."

Bella searched through the basket till she found the cool whip can. She held it up to him threatening him that she would spray. "Don't mess with me. I'm armed and dangerous."

"You wouldn't dare."

Bella pressed the tip causing the whip to come flying out of the can. Jase looked stunned for a second before wrestling the can out of her hands. She stood up to run away but he caught her in his arms. Pointing the can at her the way she had at him he smiled a devious smile. "Now that wasn't nice Ms. Cates."

"But this is," she whispered snuggling against him.

Jase groaned running his hands through her hair. Slowly his mouth sank to hers and they kissed. When he pulled away she saw that he was struggling to keep things from going further. "Do you love my brother," he asked.

She pulled out of his arms feeling like she had been doused in cold water. "I love both of you for very different reasons. Jase you're my mate. There is nothing that can change that but Brian was there for me when I was blind. He loves me."

"Tell me what to do because I don't know what the right thing is. I need you," he dropped his head on her shoulder.

"I need you too," she whispered back. She held him to her wondering if this would be the last time. Sometime soon she would be Mrs. Brian Stevenson and days like this wouldn't happen again.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate

Nate stood outside Megan's door deciding whether he should knock or walk away as if he didn't come. At the party he had been dancing with a friend trying to make Megan jealous but he didn't think it was going to work this well. According to her best friend she had cried a lot lately spending most of her time alone. All he wanted was to talk to her and make her understand that if she weren't going to marry him he would have to move on. He didn't particularly care to move on but it was something he would have to do.

As he stood their deciding what to do the door swung open and Megan was standing on the other side. "What do you want?"

"Um, I thought we should talk."

"Go ahead," she stood there with her arms crossed.

"Do you think I could come in?"

"Suit yourself," she answered stepping away from the door so that he could come inside.

Her parent's house was clean with floral patterned couches and an area rug that seemed very expensive. On the walls they had family portraits and paintings from various artists that came from his mother's studio. He looked back at Megan noticing that she had been crying and it took all his willpower not to take her in his arms. "What you saw at the party was no big deal. I just wanted you to know."

"Well, now I do. If that's all, I have a date tonight that I have to get ready for."

"With who, Megan," he asked grabbing her arms.

"It's none of your business," she shrugged out of his grasp turning away from him. "You could just take out Molly. By the way you looked good on the dance floor, she seems like a lot of fun."

Nate shook his head wishing he had never spent time with Molly. He hadn't meant to hurt Megan by it. "Marry me, Megan," he said taking her in his arms.

"No."

"Tell me why you won't marry me," he whispered in her ear.

Nate felt her arms droop and her body start to shake as she started to cry. "I just can't."

He turned her around and pushed her chin up so that she was looking at him. "You're so beautiful," he smiled kissing her gently on the lips.

"My mom told me about your parent's struggles when they first got married and it scared me. I know it has nothing to do with us but it tells me how much of a responsibility it would be to be part of this family."

"It would be but I can't do it without you."

"Really," she asked.

Nate smiled down at her," Now will you stop being pig headed and marry me?"

"Yeah," she answered.

Bella

Bella walked into her house noticing all the boxes that were stacked by the door. Looking through the top two she noticed that all the stuff belonged to Brian. His clothes were folded neatly and packed away and now they were all in boxes lining her hallway. Before she could check the next box he came downstairs. "What is this all about?"

"I was hoping to be finished before you got home."

"Answer me Brian."

"I love you Bella," he said picking up the first box. "But someone has to do the right thing in all this mess and that someone is me."

Brian walked out to his car throwing the box in the bed of his truck. "So this is it, you're just going to leave me?"

"You made your choice."

"What are you talking about?" Brian leaned down to pick up another box and take it to his truck when she stood in his way.

"I know you were with him the other day."

She sighed," I had lunch with him."

"Yeah and I'm going to be Alpha of the pack. I couldn't marry you. I would always wonder if you're with him."

Brian pushed past her dropping the second box in the truck. "So I'm not allowed to even be friends with him?"

"You're not just friends with him that's the problem." He opened the door to the cab and climbed in. "I got to go. I'll pick up the rest of the boxes tomorrow."

Bella watched as he drove away feeling lonely. Now what? Even if she chose Jase, they would never speak to each other again. She had ripped a hole in their relationship that she wasn't sure could be repaired. Bella turned to her house that all of a sudden felt big for just her. She couldn't go in there tonight. The house would taunt her with memories of the times they had spent together.

Love was really confusing. She had never heard of anyone being in love with two people at once. Things would be a lot easier if she could just cut herself in half. Maybe she could, just like a cartoon.

Minutes later she was still standing on the sidewalk trying to figure out what she was going to do when she decided she didn't want to be alone. Getting in her car she drove to the only person who could make her feel better.

Jase's house was bright with light shining out of every window. The house was pretty but not really something she would want to spend the rest of her life in. She wasn't even sure how Jase had ended up in it. According to him he hadn't liked the place when they were looking.

He must have seen her pull in the driveway because he stepped out of the front door. "What are you doing here?"

Instead of answering Bella ran at him and jumped into his arms. He started kissing her and before she knew it they were laying on his bed. "Make love to me." That night he did just that.

Two months later

Jase

Despite the one night that they had spent together Bella had been avoiding him like the plague. He wasn't aware of it at the time but his brother had left her that night. Over the last few months his brother had started dating another woman and overall he seemed to be moving on. Bella, on the other hand, seemed to pulling away from him.

Jase stared in the mirror trying to get his tie right and was having no luck. He didn't understand why he was in the monkey suit anyways. Nate wouldn't notice that he wasn't at the wedding. From personal experience, he knew the only people that mattered were the bride and groom. It wouldn't be that bad but he didn't want to go anywhere that Bella might be. If she wanted distance, he would give her distance.

Before he could finish his thought the doorbell rang. "One second," he yelled out. Trying one more time to get the tie on pulled it up and this time it was straight.

Heading towards the door he noticed Bella standing outside. She was beautiful with her hair done up and her bridesmaids dress on. He opened the door and she walked in. "You look wonderful."

"Thank you," she answered. "I need to talk to you."

"I think we have needed to talk for some time."

"I'm pregnant Jase."

His jaw dropped and his didn't know what to say. His mate was pregnant. "Is it mine?"

"Yes. I haven't wanted to tell anyone because I don't want to rub it in Brian's face. That's why I haven't talked to you. I wanted to tell you so bad."

"I think it's about time we stop worrying about how our relationship is going to effect Brian. He's the reason I married Chelsea."

"What do you mean?"

Jase sat down on his couch looking at his hands. "The night of the bachelor party I was trying to find a way to tell Chelsea that I wasn't going to marry her when Brian told me that he was in love with you."

"You were going to leave her."

"Yes, but I didn't think it was fair to Brian that I try to steal you away." Bella sat down beside him and ran her hand through his hair. "Marry me Bella."

"I have to," she said seriously. "Or my dad would kill you."

Jase laughed pulling her to him kissing the top of her head.

Five years later

Jase

"Sophie, get your butt over here," Jase yelled to his daughter.

"No daddy, you have to catch me."

Jase ran around trying to keep up with his four year old. Her brown curls were bobbing with every step she took and her blue eyes were shinning with glee. "Gotcha," he said picking her up as she squealed in delight.

"Again, again."

"We don't have time. Your Aunt is going to have her baby any minute. Don't you want to be there to meet your new cousin?"

"Yes. Is Uncle Brian excited?"

"I'm sure he is."

"I just got off the phone with Brian. The doctor said she should deliver any minute now," Bella said coming down the stairs. "Is Sophie ready to go?"

"All set," he answered.

Jase watched as Bella knelt down to put Sophie's shoes on. His daughter reached out her hand to place it on Bella's expanding belly. According to the doctor she was having another girl and despite joking around with her that they would have as many kids necessary till they get a boy, he was happy to be having another girl. In four months their family would be complete and sometimes the years they had spent apart seemed like a bad dream.

The first year had been hard on his brother and him. They had barely been able to speak to each other but the awkwardness had worn off as soon as he had found his wife, Kalia. Now the family was close spending weekends together and even vacations.

His wife stood up leaving room for his daughter to dash out the door and to his truck. Bella put the last of the things she needed in the backpack that she seemed to always be carrying around. This bag held things to keep his daughter occupied during the hours they would be sitting around and any snacks she would need.

When she was done he grabbed her hand till she turned to him. "I wouldn't trade a minute," he said knowing she would understand his meaning.

"Me either," she answered giving him a kiss.

**The End**

***Thanks again for reading. I would really appreciate any last comments you have. When I finished the last story I thought I was done but days later I couldn't get over the fact that I had separated them. I was concerned about the fact that the beginning of this story was sad but overall I am happy with how it turned out. What do you think? Is this how it should have ended?**


End file.
